Textos
by Miranda Frost
Summary: Conversation SMS entre Liam et Théo (gros craquage, veuillez m'excusez)


_Titre : Textos_

 _Ship: Thiam_

 _Rating: T_

 _Note: Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas._

 _Cet OS... C'est du grand n'importe quoi, il y a beaucoup trop de **gros mots** , d' **insultes** et de **conneries**. Je suis désolée_.

* * *

Liam [20:04]

Théo ?

Liam [20:05]

Théo ?

Liam [20:06]

Théo !

Liam [20:06]

Théo ! Réponds !

Théo [20:06]

Tu es au courant que mettre un point d'exclamation ne va pas me faire répondre plus vite

Liam [20:07]

Pourtant tu viens de répondre

Théo [20:08]

Juste parce que j'en ai marre d'entendre mon téléphone vibrer

Liam [20:08]

Bah mets le en silencieux

Liam [20:15]

Théo ?

Liam [20:16]

Théo ! J'ai besoin d'aide !

Théo [20:16]

Ptn, que ce qutu veu ?

Liam [20:16]

Tu sais plus écrire ou quoi ?

Théo [20:17]

Me mains ocupé

Liam [20:17]

Quoi ?!

Liam [20:17]

Non je veux pas savoir

Théo [20:28]

Je faisais la vaisselle... A quoi tu pensais ?

Liam [20:29]

Rien.

Théo [20:29]

Ah je savais pas que t'étais un pervers;) t'en fais pas je dirais rien à papa Scott

Liam [20:29]

La ferme, je suis pas un pervers

Théo [20:30]

Bon, tu voulais quoi ?

Liam [20:30]

Rien, laisse tomber

Théo [20:30]

Mais vas-y dis-moi maintenant

Théo [20:32]

Liam ?

Théo [20:33]

Me dis pas que tu me fais la truffe ?

Liam [20:33]

JE TE FAIS PAS LA TRUFFE ! ET C'EST QUOI CETTE EXPRESSION ?! T'AS FUMER ?!

Théo [20:33]

Serais-tu en train de perdre ton calme ?

Liam [20:34]

Pas du tout...

Théo [20:34]

Maintenant tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

Liam [20:35]

Tu peux me servir d'alibi ?

Théo [20:35]

?

Liam [20:35]

En gros je voudrais sortir mais mes parents vont pas me laisser sortir comme ça alors est-ce que tu pourrais dire que je vais chez toi ? S'il-te-plaît ?

Théo [20:36]

Pourquoi tes parents voudraient pas que tu sortes, tu vas où ?

Liam [20:36]

Théo, s'il-te-plaît

Théo [20:36]

Non, sérieux, tu vas où ?

Liam [20:36]

Tu fais chier

Théo [20:36]

Je sais

Liam [20:37]

En gros Mason et Corey vont a une grosse soirée et je voudrais aussi y aller mais connaissant mes parents ils vont pas vouloir et je peux pas prétexter que je suis chez Mason puisque les parents de Mason savent qu'il est en soirée

Liam [20:38]

S'il-te-plaît Théo, ma vie sociale est à zéro là, je veux juste sortir en soirée pour une fois

Théo [20:39]

Ok

Liam [20:39]

Sérieux ?! Merci mec ! Je laisse ton numéro à mes parents, ils devraient pas appeler mais comme ça c'est plus crédible.

Théo [20:40]

Y a pas de quoi.

Liam [21:02]

Tu vas bien ?

Liam [21:04]

Je pars, envoie-moi un message s'il y a un problème

* * *

Liam [01:47]

Théo ?

Liam [01:48]

Désolé d'être un boulet

Liam [01:48]

Je voulais pas te faire chier

Liam [01:50]

Tu veux des chaussons aux pommes en forme de nounours ?

Liam [01:56]

Théo, Théo, Théo, c'est joli comme prénom, c'est comme un souffle

Liam [01:57]

Théo

Liam [01:57]

Je crois que je t'aime bien

Liam [01:57]

Non, c'est pas ça

Liam [01:58]

Je t'aime

Liam [01:58]

Salut, c'est Mason, je viens de récupérer le portable de Liam. Il est vraiment bourré (je ne sais pas comment ça se fait). Ne fais pas trop gaffe à ces messages... intenses. Désolé du dérangement

* * *

Théo [10:26]

Alors le louveteau, à ce qu'il paraît t'étais complètement pété hier ?

Liam [11:37]

Ta gueule

Théo [11:38]

Ouah mais c'est qu'il mordrait presque

Liam [11:38]

Ne me cherche pas

Théo [11:38]

Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me déclarer ta flamme ?

Liam [11:39]

? De quoi tu parles ?

Théo [11:39]

Relis tes messages de hier soir

Théo [11:43]

Alors, rien à me dire ?

Liam [11:44]

Je devais vraiment être beurré quand je t'ai envoyé ça

Théo [11:44]

Quel dommage, moi qui croyait qu'on aurait pu être ensemble

Liam [11:44]

Arrête

Théo [11:45]

Non franchement je suis déçu, tu te rends pas compte à quel point je deviens dingue quand je vois ton petit cul

Liam [11:45]

QUOI ?!

Théo [11:45]

Au fait comment ont réagis tes parents quand ils ont su que t'étais pas avec moi ?

Liam [11:45]

QUOI ?!

Théo [11:46]

Tu l'as déjà dit

Liam [11:46]

T'ES VRAIMENT UN ENFOIRE !

Théo [11:46]

Encore une fois les majuscules ne servent à rien et je sais, merci

Liam [11:47]

Où t'es ?

Théo [11:47]

Pourquoi ?

Liam [11:47]

Où est-ce que tu es, Raeken, pour que je puisse te faire la peau ?

Théo [11:47]

Tu préfères pas plutôt qu'on s'envoie en l'air ?

Théo [11:48]

Je t'ai vexé ?

Théo [11:50]

Louveteau ?

* * *

Théo [10:14]

T'as finis de me faire la truffe ?

Théo [11:36]

Non mais t'es sérieux ?! Tu viens de me marcher sur le pied ?!

Théo [11:37]

C'est ça fait genre tu me vois pas, petit con, je te ferais ravaler ton sourire sur le terrain de crosse

Théo [12:04]

Elle t'intéresse cette fille ? Ce serait dommage que j'aille lui parler

Théo [12:11]

D'ailleurs, il s'est passé quoi avec Hayden ?

Théo [12:12]

Tu devrais te calmer Liam je vois tes yeux briller de l'autre bout de la cafet'

Liam [12:12]

Tu veux pas me laisser tranquille ?!

Théo [12:12]

Non qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire à part embêter mon petit loup préféré ?

Liam [12:13]

Plein de choses, qui ne m'inclut pas de préférences

Théo [12:14]

Pourquoi tu m'évites au lycée ?

Liam [12:14]

Je t'évite pas

Théo [12:14]

Si

Liam [12:14]

Non

Théo [12:14]

Si

Théo [12:15]

Tu vois, même ton meilleur pote est d'accord !

Liam [12:15]

Je hais l'ouïe surnaturelle

Théo [12:15]

Pauvre chou

Théo [12:15]

Pourquoi alors ?

Liam [12:16]

Mais pour rien ! Je t'évite pas

Théo [12:16]

Menteur

Liam [12:16]

C'est toi qui dis ça après tout ce sur quoi tu as menti

Liam [12:18]

Désolé, je voulais pas être si méchant

Liam [12:20]

Théo ? T'es fâché ?

* * *

Liam [19:31]

ça va faire trois jours là, tu crois pas qu'on devrait se parler ?

Théo [19:32]

Parce que t'en as quelque chose à foutre peut-être ?

Liam [19:32]

Le prend pas comme ça, t'es où ? On peut pas se voir ?

Théo [19:32]

Je suis dans ma voiture

Liam [19:32]

Pourquoi ?

Théo [19:32]

Parce que j'y vis

Liam [19:33]

Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi tu l'as pas dit ?! Il y a une chambre d'ami chez moi !

Théo [19:33]

J'ai pas besoin de pitié

Liam [19:33]

C'est pas de la pitié, c'est de l'amitié ça, Théo. Maintenant tu vas ramener ton cul de chimère chez moi

Théo [19:34]

Me donne pas d'ordres

Liam [19:34]

J'ai de la pizza et des sodas en plus

Théo [19:34]

T'essaie de m'apater ?!

Liam [19:34]

ça marche ?

Théo [19:35]

Oui, tes parents veulent bien ?

Liam [19:35]

J'sais pas, ils sont en séminaires mais je pense qu'ils y verront pas d'inconvénient

Théo [19:36]

Merci

* * *

Théo [10:24]

Je rêve où c'est mon sweat bordeaux que tu porte ?

Liam [10:24]

Heu... Tu rêves ?

Théo [10:24]

Pourquoi t'as pris mon sweat ?

Liam [10:24]

J'ai un contrôle d'histoire aujourd'hui

Théo [10:24]

Et ?

Liam [10:25]

Bah... Ton odeur m'aide à me concentrer

Liam [10:25]

T'as beuggé ?

Théo [10:26]

Non, pourquoi ?

Liam [10:26]

Tu t'es stoppé en plein milieu du couloir

Théo [10:26]

Rien à voir, je réfléchissais à un truc

Liam [10:27]

Oh ok

Théo [12:07]

Il te va bien, mon sweat

Liam [12:07]

Pourquoi tu viens pas à notre table pour manger ?

Théo [12:08]

Je vous entends bien de là, t'inquiète pas, d'ailleurs dis à Mason qu'il a raison

Liam [12:08]

Sur ?

Théo [12:08]

Le fait que je flirte avec toi

Théo [12:09]

Ah, vu ta tête tu n'étais pas au courant

Théo [12:10]

Non mais quelle idée aussi de porter mes fringues et de me dire des trucs sur mon odeur ou je sais pas quoi

Théo [12:11]

Liam, évite de mourir étouffé

Théo [12:11]

Si en fait, étouffe-toi, je te ferais du bouche à bouche

Théo [12:12]

Je pensais pas qu'on pouvait autant rougir

Liam [12:12]

Dis-moi tu rigoles là ?!

Théo [12:13]

Bien sûr que oui, crétin

Liam [12:13]

Va te faire foutre

* * *

Liam [19:30]

Je sais que c'est toi

Théo [19:31]

Je vois pas de quoi tu parle

Liam [19:31]

Putain Théo, c'était le dernier pain au chocolat, t'es chiant

Théo [19:31]

Je sais

Liam [19:32]

Connard

Théo [19:33]

Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour

Liam [19:33]

WTF ?!

Théo [19:34]

C'était ironique

Théo [19:34]

Et puis ta mère a dit que tu devrais être au régime

Théo [19:34]

Je trouve que tu as pris des poignées d'amour

Liam [19:35]

C'est pas vrai ! J'ai pas pris un gramme !

Théo [19:35]

Je t'assure que si, ça se voit sur les photos que j'ai pris de toi

Théo [19:35]

Efface mon dernier message

Liam [19:36]

Heu Théo, tu me stalkes ?

Théo [19:38]

Non, pas du tout

Théo [19:38]

T'as pas de preuves

* * *

Théo [03:46]

T'es réveillé ?

Théo [03:48]

J'arrive pas à dormir

Théo [03:50]

Liam ?

Théo [03:51]

Steuplé

Théo [03:53]

Je me sens pas bien

Liam [03:53]

Viens dormir dans ma chambre et arrête de me faire chier

* * *

Liam [17:24]

Je crois qu'il faut qu'on se parle

Liam [17:24]

Théo

Liam [17:25]

Théo putain, tu vas arrêter de m'ignorer !

Liam [17:26]

Trou du cul

Liam [17:26]

Connard

Liam [17:27]

Crétin

Liam [17:27]

Stupide chimère

Théo [17:28]

C'est bon, t'as fini de m'insulter ?!

Liam [17:28]

Bah apparemment y a que comme ça qu'on peut communiquer alors...

Théo [17:29]

Tu veux quoi ?

Liam [17:29]

On peut se voir, il faut que je te parle

Théo [17:30]

J'ai pas envie

Liam [17:30]

Putain mais c'est bon on arrête les conneries ! Faut qu'on en parle

Théo [17:31]

Je vois pas de quoi tu parle

Liam [17:31]

Je parle de toi, de tes cauchemars, du fait que quand on dort ensemble tu finis par être accroché à moi toute la nuit et que la dernière fois tu m'as embrassé pendant que tu croyais que je dormais

Théo [17:32]

Je vois pas de quoi tu parle

Liam [17:33]

Mais tu me souuuule ! Si au moins t'arrêtais de nier bah ça irait tellement plus vite ! Mais naaan mosieur veut casser les couilles de tout le monde ! ET BAH TU VOIS CA MARCHE CONNARD TU ME PETES LES BURNES ET TU SAIS CEST QUOI LE PIRE BAH JE TAIME CONNARD DE MES DEUX DONC RAMENE TON CUL ICI POUR QUON EN PARLE OU JE TE JURE TU DORS DEHORS CE SOIR ET JINTERDIS TOUT LE MONDE DE TACCEUILLIR

Théo [17:33]

T'as fais des fautes

Liam [17:33]

MAIS VAS TE FAIRE FOUTRE TU ME GONFLE BORDEL DE MERDE

Théo [17:34]

Et je t'aime aussi

Théo [17:34]

Mais tu sais bien que la meute va pas l'accepter, je suis mauvais pour toi, je suis mauvais pour tous. Je finirais par te faire du mal et je veux pas ça. T'es un soleil Liam et moi je suis comme la Lune, je suis entouré de noirceur et je ne rencontre jamais le soleil. Je te mérite pas.

Liam [17:35]

Je t'aime

Liam [17:35]

Vraiment

Liam [17:35]

Beaucoup

Liam [17:36]

Mais ta métaphore est à chier parce que la Lune est un phare dans la noirceur, elle éclaire le monde quand il est dans le noir complet. Et je ne suis pas un soleil ok, je suis juste un loup-garou qui hurle à la lune...

Liam [17:36]

ET LE LOUP-GAROU IL A BESOIN DE SA LUNE MAINTENANT TOUT DE SUITE DONC RAMENE MOI TON DERCHE POILU

* * *

Mason [15:17]

Hey Liam, ça te dit une après-midi jeu vidéo avec Corey, tu peux amener Théo si tu veux

Liam [15:17]

Désolé mais Liam est indisponible pour le moment

Mason [15:18]

?

Liam [15:18]

Il est menotté au lit, tu veux une photo de ton meilleur ami pour plus de détails ?

Mason [15:18]

NON, ça ira, merci Théo. Si tu pouvais juste rendre son portable à Liam, ce serait parfait. Bonne aprèm.

Liam [15:18]

T'inquiète pas pour ça, on va en profiter...

Mason [15:20]

T'as beau être son petit-ami, je te déteste.

* * *

 _Reviews ?_


End file.
